Ash's Play Time With Serena!
by LixCoffee
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfiction. I would like if you guys could give me feed back on this to help me improve! PM ME IF YOU FIND ANY ERRORS. COPY AND PASTE SENTENCE I WILL FIX SOON AS POSSIBLE SPOILERS IF YOU DONT READ FROM CHAPTER 1 CHAPTER 5 IS THE ENDING. NOT SURE HOW TO SAY COMPLETED
1. The New Relation Ship

During Ash's trip back from the final gym he had defeaten, in a hard fought battle. He was traviling back to Lumiose City to finally enter the Kalos League.  
Ash noticed something about Serena. It wasn't anything out of the ordaniry, but Ash started to wonder If Serena liked him. He started to notice this after the sixth badged he earned. Serena was acting weried around him. We ever she had a chance to talk to Ash she would. Ash started to take this into mind, but It bothered him because he thought she liked him. He wouldn't ask here until he had a chance. During Ash's First battle. Serena wasn't there, Ash noticed.

Serena was in the womens bathroom masterbating to Ash. Although no one knew this. Serena could watch the battle on her pink travle book. After Serena came.  
She went back to the seats were Ash was finishing up the battle with Pikachu against a Absol. Which was rare in Kalos. After Ash's battle with the other trainer named Tom. Ash noticed something was wrong about Serena. She smelled weired. Although Ash didn't mind it. He thought he had smelled it before in Pokemon Center private shower in the room they were staying at. Ash now started to realize wat was going on. He was going to ask if Serena liked him,  
but It wouldn't be a easy question to answer on his part.

Later that night...

Serena was walking along the beach with her Braxien and Panchem was on her shoulder. Braxien was on Serena's left side for obvious reasons. Clement was tucking Bonnie when Ash left. Clemont thought that he was going for a night run before he took a shower and go to sleep, but he was wrong. Ash was running to catch up with Serena.  
Before Ash got there he had forgotten to leave Pikachu with Clemont. So he turned around and took him back. Then instantly went right out the door. Pikachu was pissed. Ash was catching up to Serena. When she was leaving to go back to the Pokemon Center. Then she noticed Ash running towards her in a way that knew that he wasn't running normally. She knew he was going to talk to her.

Ash got to Serena and was going to talk to her but he had to catch his breath. After he caught his breath he started talking to Serena on the way back to the Pokemon Center. "Serena, I've noticed a few odd things about you in the recent days." Ash said. "Well Ash, you dont seem any different, you seemed focused on winning the Kalos League!" Said Serena trying neverously to brush it off. Ash stopped her in her tracks. Here it comes Ash said in his mind. "Serena do you like me?" Said Ash seriously. Serena was stunned but needed to make a reply before she made it obvious. She started to blush. "Well Ash, ehm." Serena said nevously "Ash I do." Said Serena. Blushes fadded away...

Ash was stunned, he started to blush. "Ash, why do you ask? Do you like me?" Said Serena. Ashes cheeks were like fireballs. "Well, I kinda do Serena..."  
Ash was trying not to make Serena sad, but he actually like her. "Ash is going to make a move on me!" Serena thought. "Well Ash, are we a thing?" Said Serena. Ash surprised said. "Well Serena, yeah. I like you to." Serena smiled so much. Ash on the other hand was blushing and scratching his head.  
Ash made the first move by kissing her on the cheek. Which instantly made Serena very horny. Ash thought it was normal that she blushed a lot. Serena acted second and held his hand ash they were walking back. This reminded her of the shopping trip they did awhile back after Ash defeated Ramos.

Ash noticed that Serena's right hand was wet. He thought that she was feeling the water. Ash didn't put to much thought into it. Serena, was still horny. She wanted to pounce on Ash like a Persian. Serena made the second move and touched Ash's crotch right then. They both stopped. Ash felt a cold hand on his pelvis.  
It was Serena's. Ash turned to Serena with her hand still on his crotch. "Um, Serena. Are you OK?" Serena was lost in her mind, horny as ever. Replied "Ash I want you..." Then Ash noticed Serena's pants were slighty wet around he private area. "Serena, you want to have sex?" Ash replied with a massive step in there relation ship of understanding each other.

Ashes pants started to become tight around is crotch. He felt something he hadn't felt before. He had a boner. Serena felt his pants rise, and looked to find a rock hard boner. Serena. Horny enough, became even more hornier. Ash was very very embarrased. "Serena, can we get the Pokemon Center so I can take a shower?"  
Ash said nevously as the moon was rising like his dick. Serena was lost in her mind but managed to respond reasonably. "Yes." As they were walking back they were both very akward. As they arived at the Pokemon Center, Serena went to change her cloths and think about Ash. Ash went to go take a shower and think to.

To be continued...


	2. Even Closer

The Next Day...

As Ash woke up at around 7AM while everyone else was sleeping. This was average for him. Ash got up this early to take a morning jog. Pikachu was up too, to take a jog with Ash. While Ash was jogging, he thought about the night before.  
"Did Serena really want sex?" He thought about it. After he was done with his jog, Clemont was up and eating breakfast in the diner in the Pokemon Center. Serena was taking a shower, and Bonnie was still waking up. Ash sat across from Clemont to eat too. They talked, but Ash didn't share about what happened the night before.

Around 2 hours later after everyone had woken up, showered and eaten. They thanked Nurse Joy and left, to Ashs second battle in the Kalos League. This time. It was a much harder battle, but, thanks to Ash's quick thinking before the match, he called Professor Oak to ask him for Charizard. Which came in use when he was versing a Glaceon. Serena. This time was in the stands cheering for Ash. Along with Garry back in Pallet Town. He had given up on his dream but one of them wouldn't.

During that second match Ash was fighting his hardest in a while, the other trainer. Osires. Noticed this and gave Ash a fight he would never forget. Although he lost the battle, they both respected each other and left the arena. Ash headed to his next match. Osires was leaving to a plane, heading back to the Johto region where he came from.  
As Ash headed to his next match. He noticed Serena waving at him to come over there. When he got there Clemont and Bonnie where there as well. They talked for a bit, then Ash's name got called to go to his next match.

Mean while...

"JAMES, GET OVER HERE THE TWERP IS HEADING TO HIS NEXT MATCH!" Jessie said "It's time to snatch Pikachu and the other pokemon." James said deviously "Meowth get over here!" Team Rocket bursted into the stadium.  
"Prepare for trouble and make it ryhme, we'll take Pikachu at the flip of a dime. Jessie, James. Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light. Get ready for a fight." Said James and Jessie "Meowth thats right!, Wubba wubba!" Said Meowth and Wobbuffet.

Ash, lazy like and wanted to get to the next battle, along with Serena and Clemont. All used there moves at the same time. "Pikachu use thunderbolt" Said Ash with a lazy expression. Serena and Celmont both used there moves too. And sent Team Rocket into a tree. "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN..." Said Team Rocket. "Yay..." Said Ash sarcasticly.  
The battle was cancled due to the debris in the stadium. Ash and Pikachu were mad, a long with the rest of his team. Serena was happy, because now she could spend more time with Ash.

While they were leaving. Serena wanted Ash to go shopping with her and to leave everyone with Bonnie so she can take care of them, Bonnie agreeded to do it. Clemont did to. Ash thought it was weired, but he agreed to. While they were shopping. Ash noticed that Serena wanted to hold hands. Ash complied. Serena blushed. Ash didn't, he didn't want to hold hands in public. Finally, Ash broke the silence between them. "Serena, do you want to go back to the Pokemon Center?"  
Ash asked in a whisper. Serena got the message, they walked back to the Pokemon Center. Serena was mad.

Ash was about to take a shower. He was in his boxers when Serena acidentlly walked into the bathroom. Ash instantly thought.  
"I forgot to lock the door!" Serena didn't know that he was going to take a shower, so she was going to take one too. Serena felt her heart drop and ran out that door. Almost crying because she thought that Ash would think the she did it purposely. She sat on the bed only in her bra and panties, with a tower around her. Then she felt a warm arm touch her shoulder. She looked up, to find Ash. He sat down next to her.

"Serena... I know you didn't do it on purpose." Said Ash. Serena stopped crying but whimpered a bit. She wanted hug Ash for that. She thought about it for two seconds. Debating on it. She did. To her surprise, Ash hugged her too. She felt like she wanted to fall asleep in his arms, she felt like she wanted Ash even more. Ash felt the same way, but he wanted to take it a step further then that while he had the chance. He kissed her, not on the cheeks, on the lips. They both blushed. Serena slighty wimpering still, knew that she could take it all the way with Ash. The same thought went through Ash's mind as well. They sat on the bed for a bit, just sitting. Not even talking

Ash held her hand as they walked to take a shower together. In the shower. Ash kissed Serena on the shoulder many times.  
They hugged and kissed a bit. They didn't have sex but both of there body parts were ready for it. They refused for the time being. Ash stared at her butt when he had a chance. It was round and nice. Serena would look at his penis when she had a chance. Ash washed her. She got out earlier than he did because Serena thought it would be akward for her to do it.  
After Ash got out of the shower, everyone was in the room. Ash was already dressed. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

To be continued...


	3. The Time Is Coming

During the last few hours in Ash's life. Many things have happened. Mainly, Ash and Serena bonded. As Ash was getting dressed in the bathroom, he was thinking about what just happened.  
(Flashback)  
"Did we just shower together?" He thought. "I really want to take it to the next level with Serena, but-" His thought were interupted when the hotel room swung open. "Hey Serena!" Said Bonnie, and hugged her. Serena just smiled. Clemont walked in behind her and shut the door. Pikachu was on Clemonts shoulder while Ash was gone. Ash didn't mind it. They were similar in ways, they exploded things. "Ash hurry up with your make up!" Everyone said. Ash just laughed. No one knew what happened between Serena and Ash. Although Clemont noticed somethings different about Ash the day before. Ash was usually never akward. As Ash finished up in the bathroom getting his close on. He kept thinking about what happened "I like Serena, but she loves me. I dont know If I can return the feelings at the moment."  
Ash thought about it, he should try taking another step when he sees a chance. (Present)  
As Ash and everyone were getting ready to go the the stadium to continue with his third match, this time Team Rocket wasn't going to interupt. Ash began his battle with Pikachu which was quickly knocked out by a onix. Ash pulled through the match though. He was determind to win the Kalos League. He would become a pokemon master!  
Serena wasn't there. She was shopping and trying to find something for Ash. No one really noticed. She left during the middle of the match. Saying she had to use the bathroom. She was thinking aswell "Does Ash really want me, or does he not want to make me sad. I know sometimes he doesn't notice the I like him-" Serena ran into a man who was also shopping. He looked like Ash, but a much older version, and mature. Serena apologized and continued shopping. "Who was that, he looked like Ash, but much older and mature." Serena thought.

Meanwhile...  
"Comon Ash! Finish it up!" Clemont yelled. "Nanana!" (Translation) "GO ASH!" As Ash's battle continued. Serena was still shopping. Ash was about to win when he noticed that Serena was gone. "Eh, she must be going to the bathroom." Ash finished the battle on top with Hawlucha. Ash was heading back to the room to take another shower because he was dusty because of the onix's earthquake. When he got into the room. Someone was already taking a shower. He was worried, he wanted to check but if it was Serena, he didn't want to check. Only he could imagine what Serena would do! He knocked on the door. A women answered. "Hello?" He couldn't tell over the noise of the running water. "Who is it?" Ash replied. "Serena" She answered.

Ash sighed in relief. Clemont and Bonnie were going to go shopping to get stretches out of there system because of the long battle. "Bonnie and Clemont are shopping, and my pokemon are getting treated right now." Said Ash almost yelling to make sure she could hear it.  
"I need to take a shower soon, if you could hurry up a tiny bit, it would be nice." Serena smiled. "You can take a shower with me." Serena answered in a sudective tone Ash instantly got undressed and opened the door to find Serena still taking a shower. He was still in his boxers ready to take a shower with his lover. Ash got in with her to find her instantly kiss him. He kissed back and hugged her. Serena wasn't horny to Ash's surprise. Her nipples weren't hard when he was looking at them. She was more calm then he was to shower with her. He started to get a boner. This time Serena could see it happening. She wanted it. Still not getting horny. Was thinking about it. "Should we do it here in the shower while Bonnie and Clemont are shopping?" She asked herself.

The same thought went through Ash's mind. He finally made a move on her. He started to kiss her on the neck. Serena sighed in pleasure. The shower was still going. Serena was started to feel her parts get excited a long with her. Serena made the next move. She got down on her knees, and started to do give him a handjob. Ash moaned in pleaure. Although it was short lived when the bathroom door was knocked. Both of the trainers, stopped instantly. "Crap..." Ash whispered. "Serena? Is that you?" Clemont asked. They had to think of something quick.  
"Yeah its me." Serena answered. Serena gave Ash a look to hide. Serena turned of the shower and got out to get her close on. Ash went limp dick as soon as she left the bathroom. He wasn't upset at her because he knew that she had to leave. Eventually they left to go look for him. Ash sighed.

He was getting dressed when they got back, he was laying on the bed which he and Clemont slept on. The boy's shared a bed and the girls shared a bed. Clemont and Ash stayed on there side. They're not gay. They asked where he was. He just said he was looking for them when. Clemont had a suspicion about Ash and Serena. Somethings didn't make sense of what they were saying. He didn't think much of it at that moment. Clemont and Bonnie went to go eat . Ash and Serena went for a walk. They held hands and just looked at the ocean. Thinking about each other. They hugged and went back to the Pokemon Center.

To Be Continued


	4. Ash got balls bruh!

As Ash and Serena walked back to the pokemon center to eat, they felt like they were being watched. They both knew something was up. They kept looking around to find anything out of the ordaniry. They found nothing. They continued back to the pokemon center. When the arived at the pokemon center they both sighed in relief. Clemont noticed that they were nervous. "Um. Ash, Serena. You ok? Clemont asked. "Um yeah, just felt weired out there." They both relpied nervously. "Lets just eat and get to the room." Ash sugested. Everyone complied. As they were heading to the room. Ash felt a gust of wind go by him. He stopped. He felt like he was in a dream in which you could barely move, but felt the side effects of fear. He kept moving with everyone else. Once they got to the room. They were getting ready for bed when Serena asked him to go with her to look at whats happening. Bonnie was nearly asleep, so Clemont needed to stay with her.

Serena wanted Ash to come with her because she was scared. She also wanted to talk to him about her feelings towards him. Ash wanted to share his feelings with her as well. They were both nervous. They both knew what was going to happen next. "Serena, do you think a ghost type is haunting this place?" Serena didn't answer.  
"Serena?" Serena turned around with red eyes! Ash screamed! He sat up. "What... uhhhhh" He realized it was a dream. He was scared cause of that. "Ugh, another nightmare. Is a ghost type trolling the shit out of me?" Ash wondered. Usually, Ash never cussed, but certain times he did. Ash got out of bed to go to the bathroom to find the light on and the door closed. He knocked. "Yeah?" A high pitched voice replied. Ash sighed and tried to go back to bed. (Lol, can you guess what happened?)

(The next morning)

"Ash wake up!" Your next battle starts in a hour!" A women said. "Give me five more minutes pleaseeeeee..." Said Ash in a delerious state. "ASH!"  
"ASH, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" The women said who was growing angry. "Fine..." He woke up to see Brock... "Brock!" Ash almost yelled. "Hey Ash." Brock replied. "I came to see my friend win the Kalos League." Brock said. Ash was stunned to see Brock all the way from Kanto to see his younger friend win the Kalos League. Ash ran to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. (About 10 minutes later) Ash was running to the diner to eat breakfast. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Pikachu were already eating. When Pikachu looked up from his food to see Brock. He almost used thundershock on everyone. "Pikachu, you remember Brock right?" Ash asked. "Pikapi pikachu!" (Translation) "Brock? Brock? He's here?" Pikachu was stunned but couldn't say much with its mouth full of pokemon food.

After they all ate, they all headed to the stadium for Ash's semi final match. As Ash walked into the stadium with confidence. "Wait Ash, here." Brock handed him a pokeball. "Brock. What pokemon is this?" Ash asked dumbfounded. "You'll see!" Brock yelled while running to the stadium seats.

(Flashback)

Brock was looking for a new water type to catch in the Kalos region. "GOODDRAAAAAA" Brock stopped to see a mysterious pokemon. "Hello?" Brock nervously said. "Whats that pokemon?" Brock asked himself. He was walking in the wet lands were Ash was earlier that month. He saw a house in the distance.  
He ran towards it. Brock knocked on the door. "Hello anyone home?" Brock asked. "Coming" A raspy voice said. A man opened the door and invited him in. During there conversation Brock brought up Ash. Brock was stopped there. "I know an Ash. He was here earlier this month with that Goodra that chased you off." Keyn said. "Wait, did Ash have a Pikachu on his shoulder? Brock asked waiting for a yes. "Yes, exactly. Do you know this young man? Keyn asked. Brock was stunned.

(Present)

Ash was losing this battle when he remembered that he had the pokeball the Brock gave him. "Alright! Go pokeball!" Ash was excited to find what pokemon was in the pokeball. To his amazement. It was his friend Goodra. "Goodra!" Ash said surprised. "Alright! Goodra use Dragon pulse!" "GOOOOODRAAAA" The other pokemon was hit by it directly. K.O! After Ash's battle for the day. Serena wanted to talk to him, as they were walking towards lunch. Serena had to go the bathroom. Ash knew something was up, so he sad he had to go to. As both of them were walking to the bathroom. Serena started to talk to him. "Ash, you did a good job out there." Serena said while smiling. Ash put his arm around her. They both smilied as they left each other as the went to the bathroom.

(Later...)

Everyone was eating dinner. Including Brock. "Brock, where did you get my Goodra?" Ash asked. "Well its a long story, but he still remembered you. Isn't that all that counts?" Brock said. "Well, I left Goodra there because when it was a Goomy it left its home because other pokemon took it with force. Making Goomy leave. Now it's going to be hard to leave Goodra again. Where it was, he was happy.

Ash was leaving the room when Serena suddenly when with him. "Hey, you did good in that battle back there." Serena said. "Ehhh, could've done better. I still won and thats what I am happy about." Ash said happily. Serena gave him a wink and went back to the room they were staying at. Ash went for a walk. Pikachu was on his shoulder as usual, nothing really changed, but Ash had somethings on his mind. "Hey buddy, I think you realize that Serena likes me. I don't think you know I like her." Ash said as he pulled his hat to cover his eyes. "Pika?" Ash was about to do something but no one knew what he was going to do. Not even his best friend.  
"Pikachu. I want you to be here when I do something, okay?" Ash said with a smile. "Pikachu!"

(The Next day) Ash was doing his daily jog, he was thinking about Serena. He wanted to ask her out on a date, but he didn't know how he was going to ask her. He was thinking as he was running, which wasn't a good idea. He ended up tripping a lot. Ash was going back to the pokemon center, when he came up with a good idea. "Ah!" Ash said breathing hard but managed to make a word come out. Ash's idea was to surprise Serena with a date, obviously. It wasn't any normal date, he was going to surprise in a way he wouldn't think possible. He laughed.

As the day went on he got nervous. It was around 10:20AM. Ash was ready to ask Serena out. "Hey um, Serena?" Ash asked nervously. "Yeah Ash!" Serena said exicted.  
"Well will you go out with me?" Ash asked. Serena was stunned, and blushed. "Ash, I would love to!" Serena said happy as can ever be. "And, well. Here." Ash said while handing her a pokemon egg. "Ash. What pokemon is this?" Ash smiled. "Fletchinder come on out!" Ash said. "Fletchinder. Heat up that egg." As Fletchinder heated up the egg, it started to glow. It was starting to hatch. Ash stood next to Serena and put his arm over her shoulder.

To Be continued...

WRITORS NOTE

IM SORRY IF THERE IS ANY SIDE STORIES THAT WERE PLACED IN BUT DIDN'T HAVE ANY MEANING. I HAD TO PUT BROCK IN SO THE SIDE STORY IN CHAPTER 3 WOULD BE OVER. I KNOW THAT IF THIS HAPPENED IT WOULD BE A SLIGHT CHANCE THAT BROCK WOULD SHOW UP IN KALOS AND FIND ASH. SO. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE LAST AND BE THE MOST INTERTAINING TO YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE. OK. BYE CYA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D


	5. The End Of a Adventure

The egged hatched. Serena was very exicted to see what pokemon Ash had gotten her. "Wee?" Ash smiled. "Ash, is that a- a eevee?" Serena asked "Yep, Its yours. Go ahead and hold it." Ash said. "Okay." As Serena held her new pokemon. "Hi there. Im Serena!" Said Serena happily. "Eevee?" "Serena you will need to catch it since it has hatched now." Ash said. Serena pulled out a pokeball to catch Eevee. As Ash watched his girlfriend catch her Eevee he smiled to her delight of her new friend. "Ash. Thank you so much" Serena said while picking up her pokeball. "Why not get him out of there?" Serena threw out her Eevee. "Wee!" Eevee still had trouble walking since it was only still born a few minutes earlier. Serena picked up her Eevee to hold it. "Ash? I really like her." Serena said "Oh, it's a her... crap." Ash said under his breath. "Ash whats wrong?" Serena asked. "Hm? Oh nothing." Ash said. "Where's Brock?" Serena asked. "Oh, he left earlier this morning, he couldn't stay that long because he has medical school. Plus he enjoys Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy..." Ash mummered. Serena blushed as she looked down at her Eevee in her arms. "Serena ready to go eat breakfast?" Ash said and winked. They were eating when Ash started to notice that Serena was getting slighty horny. He blushed and started to finish his food.

"Wheres Clemont and Bonnie?" Asked Ash. "Oh, they are still sleeping. Its kinda werid for them to sleep in this late." Serena said. "Oh" Ash responed.  
As they were finishing eating, Clemont had woken up and started to walk downstairs to get something to eat from the breakfast stand. "Hey Clemont! Why did you sleep in so late?" Ash asked. "Oh, I didnt get a lot of sleep tonight. Bonnie was kicking me." Clemont said like he was about to fall asleep "Hey, no I didn't! You kept kicking me, So I kicked back." Bonnie said while scrunching her face at Clemont. "Serena, If I may ask, whos Eevee is that?" Clemont said. "Oh, its mine... Ash got it for me." Serena said while blushing. Ash was embarrased at what Serena said. "Ehm. Well, I think its about time I tell it." Ash said. "Say what?" Clemont and Bonnie asked at the same time. "Well, Serena and I have been dating for awhile... Since about the 6th gym..." Ash said while covering his eyes with his hat. "Pikachu, buddy Im dating her. Yes, Im sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Ash said and smiled. "What... Why didn't you guys tell us earlier. Clemont asked dumbfounded. "Well, I wasn't sure if you guys were going to care at all." Ash said. Ash was right. Bonnie was trying to hold Serena's eevee, at the moment Bonnie didn't care to much about Ash dating Serena.

As the morning went on they talked about it. Clemont was jealous though. He couldn't date anyone with Bonnie around. "Ash where did you get my egg?" Serena asked "I got it from Nurse Joy, kind of." Said Ash. "And, how would you do that..." They asked.  
-

Earlier that morning...

-"Nurse Joy? Is there any place around here that sells eggs?" Ash asked "Well, the only place the sells or in other terms "makes" eggs is all the way in Shaulor City. Im sorry about that, but I do have a unknown egg that was outside the center about a week ago. It hasn't hatched yet. Im not sure what pokemon it is." Nurse Joy said.  
"Is there anyway I could have it?" Ash asked. "Im sorry but no, I can't give it to someone because Im not sure if the trainer or Breeder will come back." Nurse Joy said. Ash sighed and started to walk away, it was only 7:30am so no one was really awake. "Wait, I'll give it to you on one condition." Said Nurse Joy. "Whats that?"  
Nurse Joy smiled. "You will have to give me the time of my life." Said Nurse Joy. "What... I can't do that. I was going to get the egg for my girlfriend." Ash said while not trying to get hard on Nurse Joy. "Well then I guess you don't get the egg." Said Nurse Joy. "Fine, we'll do it." Ash said while trying not to blush. "Okay!" Nurse Joy said while blushing. They both started to walk to the room where Nurse Joy sleeps. Ash thought that Brock would've had a nice time if Brock was me. Ash sighed. You can imagine what happened next. Perverts...

"Well, ehm.I asked where the nearest egg vender was located. So I used my Charizard and flew to Shaulor City to buy an egg." Said Ash while trying to lie. "Well, I guess it was worth it, I like it Ash!" Serena said. "Yeah I guess so." Said Ash. "Well we need to get to the final match before we are late!" Said Clemont. "Oh crap! I forgot that today was the final day of the Kalos league! We to leave before we are late!" Said Ash. As they were running to there next match. Ash had so many thoughts going through is head. "Should I have fucked Nurse Joy? Should I tell Serena before she finds out herself? I dont know!" As they arrived they had 5 minutes to go to the seats which were already packed with people ready to see the final battle between Ash and Lucy. "Come on Ash! You can do it!" Brock said while taking the day off to see his best friend win the Kalos league. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!  
"Alright go Pikachu! Use Volt tackle!" Ash said "Dodge Greninja!" Said Lucy. "Serena? Do you think Ash will win?" Bonnie asked "I'm sure he will, he's made it this far. He wont give up on his dream!" Serena said. "Pikachu use thunder!" "PIKAAAACHUUU!" "Good job Pikachu direct hit, return!" Ash said. Greninja is unable to battle!  
Who will Lucy pick next? "Go Garchomp!" Lucy said "Right, Go Charizard! Use dragon claws and go as fast as you can a direct hit will critically damage Garchomp!" Said Ash. "Dodge quick!" Said Lucy "Do it Charizard!" Charizard went as fast as it can and completely recked Garchomp with a direct hit with Dragon Claw. "NO GARCHOMP! DON'T GIVE UP!" Said Lucy "Now Charizard finish this up with flamethrower!" Said Ash. "Quick dodge it Garchomp! Now!" Unfortunetly Garchomp didn't dodge it Garchomp is unable to battle! "Garchomp return." Lucy said while looking down. "Keep it going Ash, you need to keep her below you!" Said Brock although he couldn't talk to him. "Alright go Jolteon!" Said Lucy. "Crap, Charizard is at a disadvantage. Ok. I got it!" Ash thought about his plan. "Alright Jolteon use thunder bolt!" Said Lucy "Charizard don't leave the ground! Electric attacks won't hurt you!" Said Ash. "What!?" Lucy said shocked. "Charizard use flamethrower!" Said Ash "Come on Ash..." thought Serena "Jolteon dodge it, and then use tackle!" Said Lucy. Ash smiled. "Now Jolteon use tackle!" Said Lucy now smiling and feeling confident. "Now Charizard use Seismic toss on Jolteon!" Said Ash "NOOOO, JOLTEON USE THUNDERBOLT!"Said Lucy "NOW LET IT RIP CHARIZARD!" Said Ash. Since Jolteon was faster it was able to defeat Charizard but the cost of some of its health. "Charizard is unable to battle. "Good job Charizard, you battled hard. Return" Said Ash

As the battle raged on Lucy came back and it become a 1v1. "Its now the final battle who will determine who will be the Kalos League champion!" Said the ring announcer. "Alright buddy, its up to you. Go Pikachu!" Said Ash. "Go Onix!" Said Lucy. "Oh no... Pikachu this will be a tough fight. Now use Iron tail on Onix! Quick otherwise it will have us!" Said Ash. Pikachu's attack was delivered but did very little damage to Onix. "Alright Onix. Use rock tomb!" Said Lucy. "Pikachu dodge it!" Pikachu was hit by rocktomb and damaged a lot by it. "Noooooooooo! Pikachu get up! Were still in this fight. This is our dream. Lets make it become real!" Said Ash. "Onix jump into the air! Use Rock tomb on pikachu!" Said Lucy. "Yes, pikachu use thunder on Onix with all you have left!" Said Ash. "PIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The battlefield was full of smoke and dust. "Who is the winner?" Said the announceer As the smoke cleared it was clear who won the battle and the Kalos league. "The winner is... Ash from Pallet town from Kanto!" Said the announcer. "What, but h-h-ow Onix is a rock type." Said Lucy as she fell to the ground. "YESSSSSS, ASH DID IT!" Said Brock. "Pikachu we did it! We won the Kalos league!" Ash said as he ran over to pick up his best friend. As Ash walked off the battlefield he saw Lucy sitting on the ground. He ran over to her and put his hand in front of her. "You did well, 2nd place isn't all that bad." Said Ash while trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, I know but Onix was a rock type and Pikachu was a eletric type. It should've done little to Onix." Said Lucy trying to get up. "Well, once Onix was in the air it was easy to get thunder on because ground spreads out the eletric type attacks." Said Ash. "Well, I fought well. I will get first in the Johoto league! Good luck Ash on your adventure" Said Lucy running off the field.

Ash smilied and started to walk back to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy congratulated him on his win. A long with everyone there. As they walked back into the room, it was about 4:30pm and the parade was about to begin. "Me and Bonnie are going to head down to the parade with our pokemon." Said Clemont. "Mind taking my pokemon Bonnie? Im going to take a shower and I'll meet you guys down there." Said Ash. "Okay!" Said Bonnie as she let all of Ash's pokemon out of his pokeballs. "Lets go eat and have fun!" Said Bonnie and everyone followed. "I'll be down in about 20 minutes!" Ash said as he closed to the door to the room. "Serena what are you still doing here?" Asked Ash. "I think its time we have a little fun to our selves." Serena said seductively. Ash started to get hard. "Um, well. I don't know. I don't think I'm ready."Said Ash nervously. Serena started to move closer to Ash. "Damn. Should I. Fuck it!" Ash thought. Ash picked her up and put her on the bed and started to take of his cloths. Serena also started to take off hers. "I'll start." Said Serena. "Start wh-" Ash was interupted by Serena's kiss. Serena pushed Ash onto the bed and started to take out his raging hard dick. "Its big." Said Serena deviously. She started to jerk him off. "Yes..." Ash said quitely. "Enjoying it huh?" Serena said. Ash opened his eyes to feel something amazing. Something he hadn't felt before. He saw Serenas head bobbing up and down on his dick. "Oh my god.. That feels so good..." Said Ash

Sadly to Ash's disappointment Serena stopped. "Now, you have to return the favor." Serena said. "Alright." Ash said with a smile. He started to kiss her on the neck and down. Once he reached her breasts he licked around her tits. Serena moaned in pleasure as Ash was sucking on her titties. He kept going down. Finally reaching her waistline. He started to pull down her panties. Serena was wet and was dripping liquds. "You must really want me huh? Well I guess you will." Said Ash as he reached for his dick. "No, I want you to tease me." Serena said. "Ok..." Said Ash. He pulled out his dick and started to pretty much dry hump her. Serena and Ash moaned in pleasure. Although Serena's moaning was louder. During the middle of this pleasure filled time, Ash accidentally entered Serena and broke her hymen. Serena screamed in pain with little pleasure to be felt. "Crap Im sorry I didn't mean to do that." Ash said frantically. "Its fine, it just hurts right now. Give me a minute or two please." Serena said while breathing heavy. "Ok. Lets really start it now." Serena said after recovering. "Ok, here I go.." Ash said while entering her for a second time.

Ash started to fuck her. As Ash was pounding her kept picking up speed with each thrust. "YESSSS. OH YES ASH. YESS ASH!" Said Serena inbetween moans. Ash on the other hand could keep the pleasure in his head. Serena was moaning louder with each thrust Ash took in her. He felt something build up inside of him. Serena felt the same thing. "Serena, I can't- keep- going." Said Ash breathing heavy. He wasn't close to exploding yet. He was getting tired. "I'll help." Serena said. She pushed Ash on the bed for the second time in 10 minutes. Serena got on the bed and started to ride Ash with her ass facing towards him. For some reason Ash got a kick out of seeing her ass bounce up and down. Ash felt pressure build up inside of him. It felt like it was increasing the pleasure he was already getting. Serena was moaning louder than before. She was picking up speed and felt a pressure build up inside of her like no other organasm she had before. "Ash, I'm going to cum- any second now." Serena said inbetween very loud moans. "Same, are you ready?" Said Ash while gretting his teeth trying not the cum. "Ash... Im going to cum right now!" Serena said. "3... 2... 1..." Ash said. They both respectilvy released there seed onto and into each other. They both fell onto the bed next to each other. "That. was. amazing." Ash said panting. "Yes, it was." Serena said breating heavy and feeling the after affects of sex. Sleep. "Ash we need to get going." Serena said. "I know, but. We smell like sex. We need to take a shower quick." Ash said while getting out of the bed and getting another pair of cloths out of his bag. They ran to the bathroom together to take a shower.

After the experience they had, they left to the parade where they evetually found Bonnie and Clemont. "What took you two so long?" Clemont asked. "Well, we were trying to find you. Plus we ate." Ash said and winked at Serena. Serena blushed a little. "Well, lets go play some games and wait til sundown to watch the fireworks!" As the night went on they all had fun. When the fireworks arrived, Ash and Serena held hands and sat down to watch the fireworks. After the fireworks they headed back to the room where they talked a little bit before they went to bed. They next morning it was time for Ash to head back to Kanto. "Wait Ash, I want to go with you." Serena said. Clemont and Bonnie had already said there good byes and were at there house eating breakfast. "Serena. You do?" Ash asked. "Yes, after all we are dating." Serena said. "Well, Im okay with that. Im heading on my next adventure tomorrow after we get home." Said Ash. "Ok, one second I need to call my mom about leaving." Serena said. After Serena said everything not including the sex. They headed to Kanto hand to hand.  
Who knows what happens next in their relationship.

Writers Note Thank you guys some much for the reviews and the support you have given me! For now and until the next adventure Ash has. This is LixCoffee signing off.


End file.
